A web application can include an application program executing at a web site on a server, and accessible remotely from a user device through a communications network. The web site often includes a web server, an application server, and a database server. The web server can be configured to receive requests from a user device. The application server can be configured to perform logic operations of the web application. The database server can provide data for the web application.
The web application can be accessed through a software program (“web browser” or simply “browser”) executing on the user device. The browser can be a client program configured to make a request to the web site, wait for a response from the web site, and render the response upon receiving the response.